High School Sweetheart
by APanime101
Summary: Shizuo meets a girl, Izaya gets Jealous. Fluffy lemony goodness! Shizuo/oc and Izaya/oc. Don't like mature subjects? Under 16? Exit the story please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I'd always dreamt of going to another country, so when Papa said we were going to Japan I was thrilled. I was about ten and in desperate need of a fresh start. When we got to Japan I was shocked. So many people were in Tokyo that I was scared to leave my sister's side, so the two of us walked together and showed off our exotic pale skin. Quite a few people flocked around as if they'd never seen a white girl before. I took a mental note to do three things; get a tan, dye my mocha-colored hair black, and get colored contacts to cover my silvery-violet eyes.

I was in slight shock still as we stepped into our new appartment. It had barely enough room for the four of us. Me and Leila had to share a room and one of us (me since I'm four years younger) often had to sleep on the couch because of disagreements.

My family consists of me, my sister, my deadbeat twin brothers, and my parents. Leila, my big sister, is a loud mouthed bitch who always gets her way. My brothers, Caleb and Carter, are gay... for each other. They went into modeling when they were seen at a bar comparing their identical abs. We all look eerily similar, from our curls to our colors, so I find it funny that it was them to get the break when they had gotten away from our abusive father.

Yeah. My dad beat my mom and just after my fourteenth birthday, she was found dead in our bathroom. I was ahead a couple grades because I used school work to get away from that life. Nobody talked to me, I spoke mostly English, and I scared people by being too nice. Until one day in high school a guy a few years older than me slipped his hand into the front of my skirt and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Shut up, you might like this if you don't fight me." And he started to kiss my neck and put his hand in my panties. I was scared, things like this seemed to be common for me, but only one guy had ever gone that far... and it had been pretty painful since I was much younger than him.

"What the fuck are you doing with a girl that looks half your age?" A gruff voice asked, exaggerating the age difference only slightly. A boy (man?) walked up and grabbed my attacker by the belt and collar and threw him into the door. No, through the door. This guy had shaggy blonde hair and was insanely strong, with features only to be described as handsome. He saw me staring at him and smiled.

"Wh... who are you? How d... did you...?" I was trying to find out who he was, because I'd seen him before.

He answered me while he walked me out of the building, class had ended that day. "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima, if I remember it right, your name is... Anna, right? Anna Jones?" He was charming, at least in my eyes he was.

"Right, but call me Anna Lee, its what my friends back home called me." I smiled up at the man who stepped in when most people wouldn't dare to. "At least the few good ones... hey, do you mind if I stick around you? This is a trend, sadly enough, and he took it way too far."

He put his arm around me and said the best possible answer. "Sure, you hungry? Nah, even if you aren't come with me anyway." He took me to a place that had some amazing sushi and made me eat (I'm guessing my small size was strange for the stereotypical American image). We talked and I told him what my life used to be like, running barefoot through the woods, swimming in the creek out behind my house, and the one-and-a-half mile away gas station/ convenience store. Very different from this fast-paced lifestyle I had now. "... and I even had TWO dogs! Spike and Spot...!" We were both suprised when I felt his hand grasp mine. I simply smiled at him, laughing softly. "The unconcious mind knows more than we do ourselves, you know." I stated this and he jerked away, turning a deep shade of red.

And then I thought, 'maybe this life is better than I could have hoped for.'

A couple years had passed since we met, and we were pretty happy together. I was 18 and he was 21. Some people said it was wrong, but we didn't care. He was more addictive than any drug I had tried to that point, lots of them. When my family abandoned me, I moved in with him and took on a sort of housewife like role. He would work and I would have a nice meal ready for him when he got home. Like I said, happy.

Until I met that man...

Izaya Orihara had been tormenting Shizuo since high school. I was properly introduced when he came up to me from behind and covered my eyes. "So, how's Shizu-chan's girlie doin' today?" He spoke so softly into my ear that it almost seemed to invite me into his arms.

"You're that guy that has the knife fetish..." I snapped back and verbally lashed out. It was true, too. He loved that little blade of his.

He turned me around and sneered, "And you're the girl-genious with daddy problems... Now that we're on the same page...!" I punched him on the mouth and walked into the nearest shop, which happened to be where Shizuo was. I ran up to him and held on for dear life. "Anna? What's wrong?" Then his eyes met Izaya's and he began to make an almost growling sound. Shizuo's friend Tom was there and he grabbed me just before the first object was thrown and sat me down. We watched as the two fought, ending when Izaya slipped away. I learned that this was a typical interaction between the two.

I walked home after assuring Shizuo I was okay, but I was still shocked. How much did he know? Did he know about mama? I had to get home before I cracked up.

I was half asleep on the couch when a hand began to rub my thigh. I hadn't been expecting Shizuo to be back early, so I looked to see what was happening. Then, whispered ever so softly into my ear was a small "Morning, sunshine." Then the hand went up and under my robe. I was so tired that I hadn't distinguished the fact that it was Izaya. He whispered again, but a little more confidently. "I was going to ask what color your panties were, but..."

This woke me up, and I replied with my fist to his cheek and an icy "Not applicable..."

"He takes you for granted. Does he even ask what you want? Or do you give everything and get nothing?" I instantly understood what he meant, the answer was a simple no. Shizuo had not touched me in that way, no matter how badly I'd wanted him to. "But I would treat you nicely. You'd be my princess, not my prisoner. You stay in here all day waiting for him to come home, you ask how things went, and he just grunts like the ape he is. That won't happen with me." His hand rested on my shoulder now. I was seconds away from passing out when Izaya dropped his hand and vanished in the time between my looking at the door and back.

It was Shizuo. Of course his biggest rival would flee the scene lile that. I had the feeling I was being made into a pawn, it was a very eerie feeling.

"Did everything go alright?" He flicked his lighter, lit his cigarette, and took a long drag as usual. Then he let out a gravely "Ehhhh...", and sat back on the couch.

Good God, Izaya was right...

I lay down next to him and put my head on his lap. He squirmed and I sat back up. I saw how this was going. I had one last tactic to try. I straddled his lap, put my arms around his shoulders, and brought my lips to his. He tasted like smoke and... ice cream? He was something else for sure, that's why he held my heart. But when I thought 'that's why I only love him,' it felt wrong. He held my heart, but it was falling through his hands each time he loosened his grip.

He picked me up and sat me on the other end of the couch. "Not now, Anna." Then he went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I was starting to wonder if he was gay when I noticed there was no steam from the shower. A cold shower only means one thing...

I walked into the bedroom and got dressed, I was curious now. I had to talk to Izaya again, had to figure this out. But as I was going for the door, Shizuo came out with a towel around his waist.

He simply asked me a good question. "What are you doing?"

"What's wrong with you, Shizuo? Any other man would have already had their way with me several times! When I finally meet a guy that I want to sleep with, he ends up not feeling the same way! Why?! Why me!?" Through the tears now pouring from my eyes I could see him flinch at the accusation. He walked up to me and took my hands in his. "I don't want to hurt you, that's what's wrong. I really, really want to, but I can't." He turned away.

I smiled and tackled him to the floor. "Who knows, I might turn out to like it rough." Then I began kissing down his neck, then his body. I got to the towel that was still clinging to his skin, and he sat up. The towel came off and now somehow I was on my back. Shizuo tore off my underwear faster than one could think possible, reaching under my skirt to do so.

"Hold on... do you have a...?" I had to ask, but he got up and went into the bedroom. "Well, come on. Get undressed and come over here." He said as he reached into a tiny box. I can't tell you how wide my smile was. Finally.

I slipped under the covers and Shizuo got on top of me, the blanket sliding down to reveal his entire back. I wrapped my legs around his body, a shiver ran down my spine from how cold the air around us seemed to get. My eyes widened when he went in, slowly so he didn't hurt me. But he was still strong, so when he began thrusting it hurt a bit at first.

It hurt, but also felt more amazing than anything else in the world. I grabbed his back, nails digging in, and my hips started to move on their own. He brought his mouth to my nipple, flicked his tongue a few times, then sucked hard. I screamed from the overwhelming pleasure of it all. We were both panting at this point, and by the way he was gripping me tighter and his thrusts were more wild, I could tell he was almost at his limit. I felt like I was steaming in my skin, but the air around us was close to arctic, and for some reason this sped up my orgasm. With a caught breath I came, my arms and legs falling limp onto the bed. He held me tighter and gave one last thrust before he came, falling over and holding me close in his arms.

"Anna, I..." With that whisper, Shizuo softly brought his lips to mine. I caught the message, and was relieved to hear this.

Izaya was leaning above me, I was sitting on a table somewhere. We were the only people in the room, maybe in the world. His brown eyes looked devilishly red in the current lighting, his lips set into a wide smile without showing any teeth. He pulled out his knife, slicing through each button on my blouse. He pulled the cloth apart to reveal my bra. His free hand ripped it off and he held up the tag. "C, that's quite a bust for such a small woman."

"So? You started doing this for a reason, continue or stop. Don't just stand there..." I was REALLY turned on by him, already having to steady my breathing by thought. He brought his mouth to my neck and lightly bit down. He did this in a path down to my hips. He lifted my skirt up and cut off my underwear, throwing it aside. He pushed open my legs and I squeaked with suprise when he began to lick me. "Oh God... ahhh... nngh..." He pushed his tongue inside and I let out a low moan of delight. Nothing had felt like this, ever.

He stopped using his mouth and I wondered why, until he stuck in his two fingers. I felt like I should have cum by now... but I kept hanging in by whatever means. I was nearly gasping when I finally came.

My eyes shot open and my legs uncrossed. I felt between my legs, wet of course. I blushed and got up to get a shower.

"Have a good dream?" Shizuo was undoubtedly at work, so this man holding me had to be... "Dammit Izaya, you fuckin' stalker." Why did I have to be naked right then?" "I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, Anna baby. You are the only girl I've ever fallen for. You are so lovely, Anna. I could keep you like this forever..."

He held me at the hips, his lips grazing my neck slowly. His left hand came up and grabbed my nipple, toying with it. His right hand slipped downward and started to play also. My hands covered his, guiding his movements for a more effective approach. He brought his lips to my cheek, inviting mine to come the rest of the way.

Just as our lips touched the door opened and Shizuo walked in. Izaya continued to tease me, taking his lips from mine and whispering in my ear. "I told you, I see you as a princess. Your desires come before mine." Then he kissed my neck. "IZAYAAA! Get away from her!" Shizuo threw Izaya away from me and tried to punch him, but the man rolled and his fist went through the floor. Izaya now stood beside me. "Ah, the very reaction I figured you'd have, Shizu-chan." This made Shizuo charge like a bull.

I did the impossible. I stopped him from killing Izaya. I punched Shizuo in the stomach, knocking out his breath. With absolutely no expression, I walked away. I had just fallen into that bastard's trap, and even enjoyed it for a while.

"I'm sorry, Shizuo..."

I ignored the men long enough to get a shower, get dressed, and eat a sandwich. Then I reentered the argument. "But why did you come in here?" Shizuo would ask, answered with a laugh. "Because she wouldn't come to me." I laughed stupidly at that.

"You think I fell for your act? The only person you love is yourself. You see me as a pawn, not a princess. Don't try to lie your way out of this." I had to stand my ground, there was very little of it left. "But you enjoyed it, I can tell you wanted more..." He kissed me. His lips tasted strange. My head started to swirl, I felt tipsy, and I fell to their feet. Shizuo didn't bother with me, I couldn't blame him, of course. I had just about had sex with the man he hates more than anything else in the world.

I lay there on the floor, tears pouring from my eyes. Why couldn't I move? "I...zaya... dammit..." It took all my efforts to stay concious. "Haha! You don't get it yet?" He leaned down and pushed my hair out of my face. "You're mine n...!" Shizuo kicked him perfectly out the door. He kneeled down and picked me up, taking me to the couch to lay down. My head was in his lap, his hand was running through my damp hair. I lost the ability to fight sleep, no, I welcomed it with open arms.

"Anna, over here..." I looked around. Izaya was standing in a field full of purple flowers. "Forget-me-nots? Well... that's different..." I grabbed a flower and put it behind my ear. He held out a few of them to me. "No, these are special. I call them 'forgive-me-nots' to be exact." Then I noticed the purple dripping down his hand, being replaced by a blood red.

"Don't forgive me, and don't forget me, Anna."

My eyes snapped open and I fell off the couch. "FUCK!" I hit my head on the floor. Shizuo and Tom were standing across the room talking. They dropped their conversation to help me up. "I'm gonna kill 'im..." My speech was slightly slurred from the after effects of whatever Izaya had slipped me. Shizuo leaned me up on the couch because, though I could move, I couldn't keep my balance for more than a few seconds. "Calm down, Anna. Just sit there for a while." Yeah, that was funny...

"Says th'man tha figurrs 'Ima knock a holl in tha floor.'" I got out before I cracked out laughing. What the Hell was wrong with me? I fell over, my side hurting from laughing so hard. Tom sat me up and gave me a death glare. "Just shut up and stay there... You're so annoying." I couldn't stop laughing, but I could slow it slightly for a second. That was when I felt a hand connect with my face. Tom's death stare deepened and I stopped laughing. "Owwww. Didn't your mama teach you not to hit girls... omagawd! I can talk!" I stood up, a bit wobbly at first, and stretched. I was tense. "Oh, by the way, I owe you one. Man, I'm hungry." I walked to the fridge.

"Now that you're able to talk, tell me what that was? What did he mean by 'you enjoyed it' or whatever?" Shizuo wasn't wearing his sunglasses, he wanted me to see how hurt he really was. I dropped what I was doing and walked to him, wrapping him in my arms. I started to cry, not wanting to say what had to be said. "I'm not sure what to do about this anymore. He came up to me on the street and was really rude, but I went home and fell asleep. Thats when he sort of... tricked me into thinking stupid things like you didn't appreciate me, but when I found out why you had... well... you know... when I woke up he was there. He... was good, really good. I'm sorry." I was a snivelling mess by now. "We didn't do what you think, though. He was trying to play the romantic. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tom sat down, laughing. "Seems legit. He always has been after you, Shizuo. Your girl would be the best weapon to do it. She's like a puppy, following any bone she can get to. Any..." They both chuckled at the last part, Shizuo buried in my mocha curls. I looked up and saw a smile. "That's part of it, but..." He kissed me lightly.

"Mostly he's jealous that I got a girl this beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Another strange location, an empty ballroom. Well, almost empty. Shizuo was dead center in the room, holding his hand out, silently begging for me to come to him. He was in his usual bartender's clothes, but I was in a form fitting evening gown. It was jet black, strapless, and floor length. I clicked out to him in fairly high heeled shoes. My hair fell in its usual curls around my pale face, but got pushed away when I fell into the warm embrace of this amazing man. Shizuo simply pushed back my hair and brushed my lips with his smokey ones. "I love you, Anna..." He took my hand and slipped a ring, no, a simple gold band, on my finger. "But... It's time to get up. Come on..."

"Wake up." My eyes shot open as I was hoisted out of bed by a widely grinning Shizuo. He had been in a good mood for some time, since Izaya left town. He was smiling more often, not weighed down by the taunts thrown at him daily. It was kind of scary to be truthful. Just about as scary as hanging upside down on a man who was about six feet tall, not wearing any underwear under your thigh length nightgown.

I started hitting him. "Let go, dumbass! Ugh!" He reached over and kissed my bottom. So creepy! "Give me one good reason!" He was playing at something but I couldn't figure out what. Then I remembered it, the date. So simple it was complicated.

"Happy birthday, baby!"

He let me down on the couch. I saw Tom sitting across from me stifling a laugh. "So, I guess you forgot our plans?" Leave it to me to collaberate with Tom and forget my part of the celebration. "Yeah, but..." I looked at Shizuo, "I had a hell of a night last night. OH GEEZ! Cut out that sheepish grin, it doesn't suit you at all, Shizuo!" We all burst out laughing, the good mood was infectious and nobody was going to stop it. It was going to be a fun day.

I stood up, tired of being this close to naked in front of Tom. I always had this feeling of his eyes seeing through my nightgown, so I tried to wear my jeans when he was around. Today it was a pair of hot pink skinny jeans with a black sweater and black boots. I was in a pink and black kick, having dyed my hair black and buying lots of pink clips and bows. My hair was short now, curling up just under my ears. "Let's go." I knew there were sweets in our future and couldn't stand waiting to taste those sweet and smokey lips.

We went to a small bakery I had seen a while before. Shizuo dropped a peice of pie in his lap, nearly crying when I started laughing. "I could take care of it but we're in public!" Tom and I laughed when he turned red. We had a good time, crashing from our sugar rushes when we got home. Shizuo and I fell onto the couch. He held me in his arms as I fell asleep. "It's been a while... since we've just sat here..."

Shizuo was standing beside me, holding my hand with a death grip. He was staring at Izaya, who looked up with cold eyes. He looked almost dead. "I have nothing because you are everything." He looked into my eyes, all the color draining from his. He looked as if he was crying, freeing his crimson tears.

"No, Izaya. You lack the ability to love. I love you, but you can't love me back. That's why you and I are always going to hurt like this." My feet took me to him, my hand slipped out of Shizuo's. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gently pressing our lips together. When I pulled away there was a sense of heavyness in the air. Izaya held one hand, the other was wrapped in Shizuo's grip.

"I'm sorry, both of you." My chest began to crumble in on itsself, heading to my limbs. The last thing that turned to dust was my head.

I woke up screaming into Shizuo's chest, clawing at anything in reach. "Shhh... It's okay, calm down. It was just a dream." His voice did little to soothe my soul. However, those lips might have been the deciding factor when he leaned in to kiss me.

I sat up on my own. "Do you remember what I said a long time ago about our unconcious minds? Well, mine has been screaming, trying to show me what I really want. But you'll hate me for sure if you know..." Shizuo stopped me from saying anything more, resting his hand on my cheek. I loved when he would do that, then bring his honey colored eyes to mine. He could send shivers down my spine any time he wanted to.

"Anna, I love you, never forget that." He kissed me quickly before adding a short "I always will."

(AN- sorry for the short chapter, my 'beta' readers, a.k.a. my best friends, are slightly occupied. Please review!) 


End file.
